quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Wallace
Ben Wallace was the team leader during the investigation of the substance leak in the Aether Research Facility. He was the tritagonist of Chapter 1 and the antagonist of Chapter 2. Chapter 1 Ben, along with John and Jamie are dispatched by Mark to investigate a substance leak, possibly radioactive due to their hazmat suits. As the three take the elevator, they are abruptly stopped by an automated door. Ben tasks John to go find the breaker room and to override the door. Ben and Jamie keep in touch with John via radio. After John opens the door, Ben and Jamie continue forward without him. They keep in contact, Ben tells John to use the West Wing. Ben reports a substance that appears to be blood and becomes more irritated that John hasn't said a word on the radio. After John finishes crawling through the vents, Jamie reports to the two that blood was smeared all over the walls and an appendage is visible. But, Ben doesn't respond leaving his fate unknown. Chapter 2 Ben serves as the main enemy of the Second Chapter. Ben is first seen in the Server Room. He appears as a spider-like humanoid with elongated arms and legs. It was reveled that he was stabbed multiple times by an unknown assailant, and when he came to he began to transform. In his last moments of being human, he writes a letter stating that he tried to help a person that appeared to be injured. The unknown assailant stabbed Ben multiple times in the torso. When he has come to his hazmat helmet was ripped off. He wrote that his bones started to twist and contort. In his last moments he writes to remember him for whom he was, not as he is now. After John evads Ben, Ben returns in the climax of the Chapter. Where John has to face off with Ben one last time. John traps Ben in the furnace and has the choice of either killing his colleague, in which would liberate Ben from his torment, or sparing him, and leaving him as a hideous creature to roam around the earth. Death Killed By *John Malcom (Determined) During the Climax of the Second Chapter, John has the choice of killing Ben by buring him in the furnace, or sparing him. If John (The Player) chooses to spare Ben, he will eventually break out of his prison and wreak havoc on the city. Strategy When facing off with Ben, the most important thing to do is stand still when he is near you, though he is blind and deaf, he can sense movement. Once Ben is out of range then proceed to move on, but when he comes into contact with you, immediately stop. During the Chapter's climax when facing off with Ben in the furnace room, run up to the manuel switch activate, you will have 20 seconds to get Ben into the furnace, if you are successful, you will have the option of killing Ben or leaving him. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists